disney_media_xfandomcom-20200215-history
High School Musical: The Concert
High School Musical: The Concert '''is a concert tour performed by members of the cast of the popular television films series, High School Musical, sponsored by AEG Live and presented by Buena Vista Concerts. The concert toured cities in the United States, Canada and Latin America. High School Musical: The Concert expanded the Disney Channel franchise that had previously produced a triple-platinum selling soundtrack and had planned a movie sequel. (Disney already scored a success with another concert based on a TV musical, The Cheetah Girls, which had a sold-out tour in 88 cities.) The concert, which featured songs from the film, also included cast members Corbin Bleu, Ashley Tisdale, Lucas Grabeel, Monique Coleman and Vanessa Hudgens. Zac Efron was the only original cast member absent from the tour due to his previous engagement to the filming of the 2007 film adaptation of the Broadway musical Hairspray. Instead, Drew Seeley, Efron's singing voice in the first film and co-writer of "Get'cha Head in the Game", joined the tour in Efron's place. Jordan Pruitt joined the tour as the opening act. Performers The films' original cast members Corbin Bleu, Ashley Tisdale, Lucas Grabeel, Monique Coleman and Vanessa Hudgens took part in the tour, except for Zac Efron, who had previous engagement filming Hairspray, making him unavailable to join the tour. Taking Efron's place was Drew Seeley, who was Efron's singing voice in the first film. Opening Acts *Jordan Pruitt (North America) Set List '''Jordan Pruitt Opening Setlist #"Jump to the Rhythm" #"Teenager" #"Outside Looking In" #"Miss Popularity" #"We Are Family" Main Setlist #"Introduction" (contains excerpts of "Start of Something New", "Stick to the Status Quo" and "We're All in This Together") #"Start of Something New" #"Stick to the Status Quo" #"I Can't Take My Eyes Off You" #"When There Was Me and You" #"Headstrong" #"We'll Be Together" #"He Said, She Said" #"Get'cha Head in the Game" #"Dance With Me" #"Push it to the Limit" #"Marchin'" #"What I've Been Looking For" (Reprise) #"What I've Been Looking For" #"Let's Dance" #"Say OK" #"Come Back To Me" #"Bop to the Top" #"Breaking Free" Encore *"We're All in This Together" Shows List of concerts, showing date, city, country, venue, tickets sold, amount of available tickets and gross revenue. Concert Facts *The concert typically ran two and a half hours (150 minutes). *The concert CD/DVD came from a performance in Houston, Texas on December 18, 2006 at the Toyota Center. On May 1, 2007, it was released on both CD and DVD together. *Kenny Ortega, the movie's director and choreographer, became the show's touring producer, creative director and director. On the night of the last concert, as seen on YouTube, the cast introduced him before singing one last chorus of "We're All in This Together". *The live version of "Start of Something New" recorded at the Houston concert appeared in the Radio Disney Jams Vol. 9 CD *In Mexico the release took place on April 30, 2007. In the US the release happened on May 1, 2007. *The concert DVD features Jordan Pruitt. *The cast toured four countries in South America: Argentina, Chile, Brazil and Venezuela. *Vanessa Hudgens had a cold on the tour, resulting in her sounding flat and off-key in some sections of the concert album and DVD *On May 26, 2007, Disney Chanel Latin America showed the concert made in Buenos Aires in Argentina. This performance aired none of Ashley Tisdale's songs, and Vanessa Hudgens only sang "Come Back To Me". *On June 9, 2007, Canal 13 showed the concert performed in Santiago, Chile, airing all the solo performances. *On June 10, 2007 the concert filmed in Mexico City, Mexico aired on Disney Channel Latin America. *Each of the singers had two microphones during the performances, a headset microphone with a flesh-coloured pad on the tip, and a hand-held microphone. *"Dance with Me" (from Cheetah Girls 2, also directed by Kenny Ortega with choreography by Ortega and Charles Klapow) included an extended guitar solo which allowed Monique Coleman to feature in an extended tango number with both backup dancer Jared Murillo and Seeley. Murillo also choreographed "Dance with Me". *While the CD and DVD were recorded at the same show, the two different formats feature slightly different edits, for example when Lucas thanks the cast and crew at the end of "We're All in This Together", he says, "Houston you have been awesome" and thanks the band on the CD version whilst the DVD version skips straight into thanking the cast and dancers. He thanks Jordan Pruitt in real life, but on both the CD/DVD combo and the Extreme All-Access Pass DVD, he never does. *Erin Lareau designed the costumes for the concert tour. Broadcasts and Recordings CD *Disc 1 *#"Start of Something New" - Drew and Vanessa ft. Ashley, Lucas, Corbin and Monique *#"Stick to the Status Quo" - Ashley, Lucas and Cast *#"I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" - Drew, Vanessa, Ashley and Lucas ft. Corbin and Monique *#"When There Was Me and You" - Vanessa *#"Get'cha Head in the Game" - Drew, Corbin and Male Dancers *#"What I've Been Looking For" - Drew and Vanessa *#"What I've Been Looking For (Reprise)" - Ashley and Lucas *#"Bop to the Top" - Ashley and Lucas *#"Breaking Free" - Drew and Vanessa *#"We're All in This Together" - Drew, Vanessa, Ashley, Lucas and Cast *Bonus Tracks *#"Push It To The Limit" - Corbin Bleu *#"Say OK" - Vanessa Hudgens *#"Dance With Me" - Drew Seeley *#"We'll Be Together" - Ashley Tisdale *Disc 2 *#Five performances of High School Musical hits ("Start of Something New", "Get'cha Head in the Game", "Bop to the Top", "Breaking Free" and "We're All in This Together") *#Exclusive cast interviews (Concert highlights DVD) *#Preview for High School Musical: The Concert Extreme Access Pass DVD #"The Start of Something New" - Drew, Vanessa, Ashley, Lucas, Monique and Corbin #"Stick to the Status Quo" - Drew, Vanessa, Ashley, Lucas and Cast #"I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" - Drew, Vanessa, Ashley, Lucas, Monique and Corbin #"When There Was Me and You" - Vanessa #"We'll Be Together" - Ashley #"Get'cha Head in the Game" - Drew and Corbin with Backup Dancers #"Push It To The Limit" - Corbin #"Marchin'" - Corbin #"What I've Been Looking For (Version A)" - Drew and Vanessa #"What I've Been Looking For (Version B)" - Ashley and Lucas #"Say OK" - Vanessa #"Bop to the Top" - Ashley and Lucas #"Breaking Free" - Drew and Vanessa #"We're All in This Together" - Drew, Vanessa, Ashley, Lucas and Cast Bonus Tracks #Jordan Pruitt's show-opening act ("Jump the Rhythm", "Teenager", "Outside Looking In" and "Miss Popularity" #High School Musical: On the Road #U Direct ("Start of Something New", "Get'cha Head in the Game", "Bop to the Top", "Breaking Free" and "We're All in This Together") #High School Musical 2 Trailer Category:High School Musical Category:Musicals